castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Mephistopheles
This article is about the monster. For the hero, see Mephistopheles (hero) Mephistopheles can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have an Orb of Mephistopheles which comes from the special mission in the Land of Water, A Look into the Darkness. You have 48 hours to complete the battle before he escapes. Mephistopheles is also obtainable as a general from Alpha Chest. = Basic Information = * Up to 20 people may participate in the battle * approx. 2,600,000 HP = Special Information = Elite Guard Having an Elite Guard has a prominent role in this boss fight. *A Thief will steal between 1,000-2,000 gold every attack. You need at least 2 elite guardsman to have a Thief *A Mage will cast Magic Missile, which does between 140-180 damage every attack. You need at least 4 elite guardsman to have a Mage *An Archmage will cast Thunderbolt, which will add 10% to your regular damage every time you hit. You need at least 10 elite guardsman to have an Archmage. = Attacking Mephistopheles = Mephistopheles Power Attack Damage Formula Note: The following is inaccurate, but should give you a general idea of what kind of damage you will do against Keira. To help us get the accurate numbers for damaging Mephistopheles, please help out our POWER project. 6200 + (14 * Attack Stat) + Active General Attack Power + Equipment/Magic Attack Power + (0.7 * Equipment/Magic Defense Power) + (up to 114) = Damage Dealt Weakness While it is not fully understood how this exactly works, Mephistopheles seems to be especially weak against Araxis. Despite using max level Zarevok or Vanquish, using Araxis (even at level 3) seems to yield a slight advantage; there is a small increase in damage, about 300-500 per Power Attack. It is interesting to note that in Araxis's description, he was one of Mephistopheles's generals = Lore = Before the Quest: A Look into the Darkness Quest Completion :The roar of steel against steel and swords pounding on shields drowns out the sound of warriors collapsing on cracked earth. You leave a trail of fallen warriors in your wake, carving your way to your target. Your battle with the Kingdom of Water is in full force. You are breathing heavily as another enemy drops before you, and you catch your first glance of your Evil Uncle Cefka. He is not what you remember. You allow your eyes to close for an instant as you recall a memory in your childhood of Cefka and his armies riding home with the sound of horns and trumpets sounding in the background. He seemed so gallant then with banner in hand raised in victory after liberating this land from the Orc Horde... The memory fades, and you are back in the present. Now Cefka stands before you. His face is pale, almost bluish, and his eyes are distant and cold. :Your battle begins and he charges in your direction! His strikes are powerful and swift, and you are pushed back, almost losing your step. However Cefka is not the warrior he once was, and you quickly regain your footing and push him back. The exertion is too much for his failing body... You hear Cefka begin to cough as dark smoke begins to emit from his body, and his eyes begin to glow with a faint eery light. His cough becomes a small chuckle, and grows into a deep slow laugh. :Cefka: You dare challenge me! I will enjoy the sound of the screams from the pain and agony I will deliver to you and your men! :He rushes at you once more, but you are quicker and drive your blade into his body... It is not a time for victory. There is a loud thunderous roar, and a large explosive force launches you back. There is a blinding light from the source of the explosion. You are forced to shield your eyes with your arms from the heat and light in front of you. As the bright light dissipates, you can see a small rift in its place. Through the rift, it seems to be a completely different world filled with fiery brimstone and demons. As your eyes come to focus, you can see a figure in the distance. Who or what could it be? Mephistopheles Summoned Mephistopheles Defeated :A large dominating figure rises before you. Five of your men charge the new enemy, and they are crushed with one swipe of its fist. :Mephistopheles: I am freeee!!! Nowww... There will be nothing... to protect you... Cower before me as you meet... Your enddd! :You continue to stumble back in awe from the infernal demon before you... The crash of his every stomp toward you rings your ears and resounds deeply in your soul. Your head begins to fill with horrid images. You begin to see people in pain, of people in deep suffering, of people burning... :Then a soothing voice calls out to you. It begins to sound louder... :Holy Avenger: Wield Me... :The dark images begin to fade... :Holy Avenger: Wield Me... :You feel strength in your arms, and you push yourself to your feet. :Holy Avenger: I will help you push back the darkness... :Mephistopheles: I have heard your Voice before. It... it cannot be! I will not be stopped. Nothing will prevent my return! :Mephistopheles pounds the ground with his arms and lunges toward you, his gigantic fist coming to crush your entire body. Your arms lift as if controlled by your blade. As if by instinct you slice up at his approaching fist and cut through his hand as if it were water. His fist begins to seethe and dissipate into black smoke. Mephistopheles screams in agony and takes a step back. Your blade flashes bright white, ignited by some mystical force. The momentum cannot be stopped. The Holy Avenger is hungry. You launch your assault. With every strike, the demon's body begins to lose its physical form, and its roaring voice grows fainter. Your final strike slices through air, and you realize he is gone... :An uneasy feeling lingers, and you hear the demon's voice in your mind. :Mephistopheles: It is too late for your world. My ritual with the water crystal is complete and a rift between our two worlds is open. Relish your short peace while it lasts... :Then there is silence. You look around you and see that your men are victorious in battle. You go over to your Uncle's broken body and find the Crystal of Water in his grasp. As you take hold of the crystal, you feel a light drop on your face. Then another. Drops of water from the sky begin to pound on dry cracked soil. For the first time since you can remember, the Land of Water is raining... = Rewards = Rewards on Every Attack When using regular attacks against Mephistopheles, you will earn: * 1-3 experience per hit (Sometimes 4 or 6) * 0-100,000 gold per hit (Depends on Level) (Sometimes 200,000) * 0-2 Demi-points per hit When using power attacks against a Mephistopheles, you will earn: * 4-32 experience per hit * 0-400,000 gold per hit (Sometimes 800,000) * 0-2 Demi-points per hit Rewards After Slaying Mephistopheles Loot Page Wikia Loot page with recorded loot drops Mephistopheles/Loot. Rare Chance Drops * Hellkite Armor * Hellkite Sword * Fireball * Star Crystals Epic Chance Drops * Hellkite Bracer * Hellkite Shield * Star Fire Epic Summoner Chance Drops * Hellkite Flames * Star Fire = See Also = * Mephistopheles Loot Data * Mephistopheles Attack Formula Category:Monsters